


Lowtown Funk

by Yainjain (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders Diary, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Recently found codex entry, Remix, Satire, Short One Shot, drabble ish, funniez, garbage, just trash, writing trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yainjain
Summary: A page found amongst Anders belongings...looks like a diary entry.





	

"Is this about you?" Varric hands the page to Hawke.

 

 _Stop. Now wait a minute._  
 _Get me a tankard. Pour some liquor in it.  
He said my name. He knew who I was_.

_Those eyes they were ice cold. That skin---like pure gold. He was a straight up master piece. His hair was stylin and he was livin it up in the city. I'm not kidding you. He was that pretty._

_He was too hot. Hot damn._

_Yeah Saturday night I'd hit his spot. Make him scream hallelujah. My lowtown funk gonna give it to him._

_  
Don't believe me? Just you watch._

 

 

"I think it's about you, actually." Hawke says handing the page back and shaking his head.

"You think that was Vengeance or Anders who wrote that?" Varric laughs as Hawke pushes him off the docks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image:  
> http://dragonagehumor.tumblr.com/post/112239539776/i-had-never-heard-uptown-funk-before-seeing-you


End file.
